Noir
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: Hollywood, California, 1947. Beck Oliver is Hollywood's most well-known detective. His latest case: the murder of Ryder Daniels. Almost everyone is a suspect. Beck has to interrogate suspects, decipher lies from the truth, all while trying not to fall for a certain suspect…oh, and avoid the person who wants him dead. Ships: Bade. Rori. Cabbie. Slight Bori. But mainly Bade.
1. Count Me Out

**Noir**

**A/N: HELLO STARSHINES! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO! Ok, so the other say I was watching an episode of Smallville, and Jimmy was knocked out, and had some weird 'dream' thing I guess, and ended up in the 1940s to solve a murder. It was really cool, and that's how I got the idea for this story. So, I really hope this turns out ok, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Hollywood California, 1947. Beck Oliver is Hollywood's most well-known detective. His latest case: the murder of Ryder Daniels. Almost everyone is a suspect. Beck has to interrogate suspects, decipher lies from the truth, all while trying not to fall for a certain suspect…oh, and avoid the person who wants him dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, you'd still see it on your screen every Saturday night at 8 o clock ;)**

**Chapter 1**

Beck reached in his tan trenchcoat pocket and pulled out his lighter. He brought it up to the cigarette lodged between his lips, and let the flame lick the end of it. He put it back in his pocket before inhaling. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out coolly. He put it back in his pocket and adjusted his black fedora over his head of fluffy, dark hair.

He leaned against the light post, whose light was noticeably dim. He glanced up as he felt a cold drop of rain fall on the back of his hand. Another droplet landed under his left eye. He grumbled to himself, since the person he was waiting for hadn't bothered to show up yet.

Beck had received an anonymous letter in the mail, telling him to be at this post, at exactly 9 at night. Beck was the most well-known detective in all of Hollywood. If there was a murder, or a crime that couldn't be solved, Beck was always called to solve it. He bent his leg and placed the sole of his boot against the pole before pulling the cigarette out of his mouth to release the smoke.

"Hey," someone exclaimed from behind him.

Beck pivoted around the post to look at the man standing a few feet from him. He was wearing a sleek suit and tie. He had dark skin, and thin dreadlocks. "You the man who sent me this letter?" Beck asked as he held up the folded paper between his index and middle fingers.

"I am. I got a murder for you," he stated as he reached in his inner pocket and pulled out a folder.

Beck tossed the paper between his fingers to the side before grabbing the files from the man's hand. He opened it and looked through its contents. "Ryder Daniels?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Shot twice in the chest," he replied.

Beck saw 5 other files within the folder, "Suspects?" He inquired.

"Yeah, they all have motive. Especially his wife. With Ryder dead, she inherits everything," he explained.

"So, you're saying I should go to her first?" Beck asked as he arched an eyebrow at him.

"Probably. If it's not her, move on to the others," he shrugged.

"I know what to do," Beck assured him before dropping his cigarette on the ground and smothering it with the bottom of his boot.

The man nodded, "I'll check up on you in a couple days," he nodded.

"Hey…Harris right? Andre Harris?" Beck quizzed before he could leave.

"How'd you know?" Andre treaded.

"I know all of the once-great detectives. Especially the ones who drink themselves out of the job," he shrugged.

Andre glared at him for a moment before turning and walking off. Beck just chuckled and turned towards the local bar, wanting desperately to get out of the rain. As soon as he walked into the bar, he took off his hand and poured the water off of it at the door. He left it off as he strolled past the tables of drunken men and pretty women. Beck walked up to the bar and took a seat before setting down his hat and running his fingers through his hair.

He'd never gone to this bar before. He usually went to the one on the other side of town, since it was closer to his place. But this bar was close, and according to his file, he could easily find 2 of the suspects here. As he glanced at the bartender, he realized he was one of the suspects.

Robbie Shapiro.

"What can I get you?" Robbie asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Scotch on the rocks, and also, I have a few questions. But get my drink first," he ordered before nodding.

A smirk formed on Robbie's face, "Beck Oliver. Hollywood's hottest detective. I'm guessing you're here about Ryder Daniels, the richest man in Hollywood," he nodded.

"Smart kid. How did you know Ryder?" He quizzed.

"He came here some nights to watch his wife perform. Then I found out he tried getting lucky with my girl, so I poured his drink on him. But I didn't kill him. I mean, I hated the bastard as much as the next guy, but I wouldn't kill anyone," he assured Beck.

"Your girl…and Ryder, was it an agreement, or did Ryder try to force it on her?" Beck quizzed.

"Forced. She hit him though, and left before coming home. I didn't kill him, and neither did Tori. If you want a good suspect, look towards his wife. Jade. She probably killed him for his money. And with him gone, the little whore can sleep around with whoever she wants. Here, she's about to perform now," he explained before motioning up to the stage.

"My drink?" Beck asked impatiently. Robbie nodded and retrieved Beck's scotch. Beck took it and sipped himself as he looked onstage. He felt his jaw drop when he heard an angelic voice singing.

"If you've got romance on your mind. If you'd like to stroll hand in hand. If you want to cuddle in the moonlight. And whisper, 'ain't love grand'?" The voice sang before the source of the voice came around the corner. Her tight, black, sparkly dress hugged her perfect curves, flaunting her perfect body. It ended above her knees, showing off her long, toned, bare, pale legs. Her long black curls cascaded down her back, and over her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle in the lights as she walked across the small stage.

"She's a looker, isn't she?" Robbie asked, pulled Beck back into reality.

Beck nodded, "Why would Ryder want to sleep around when he had _her_?" He asked in awe.

"Don't let that pretty face fool you. She's bad news," Robbie assured him. Beck knew he was right. If they're a suspect, you can't trust them. Beck took the drink and sipped it before looking back at Jade as she sang beautifully.

Beck watched as she slowly walked towards some tables of men. She sat on one of their laps and flirted with him as she continued singing. "Forget those thoughts, you're thinking mister. And just regard me as your sister," she sang softly and pushing the man away as she walked somewhere else. She pressed her bag against the wall and slowly slid down it, closing her eyes seductively as she continued singing. "If you want to send, valentines. If you want to poetry. Here's a little change, go call somebody, that doesn't look like me," she sung as she walked over in Beck's direction, and sat on the bar right in front of him. She leaned down so they were face to face. "And if you have plans, to fall in love; without a shadow of a doubt…baby…" she sang as she got really close, "Count me out…" she sang softly before slowly pulling away, still staring at Beck. "That's what I said," she sang before smirking and turning around, "I said, BABY!...Count me out," she sang before shooting Beck another glance and disappearing behind the curtains.

Beck sat there with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Robbie placed his hand on Beck's chin and closed his mouth, "Careful, you'll catch flies," he muttered.

Beck shook his head, "How long does she stay here after she performs?" He questioned.

"She doesn't. She leaves right after and goes back home. The house about a block from here on the corner," he informed Beck.

Beck nodded, "I'll talk to her later. First, I need to ask. Where were you last night from 11 to midnight?" Beck asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Robbie glared at him, "I already told ya, I didn't kill him. I would've loved to, but I didn't. If I did, I would've done much worse than 2 gunshots," he assured him.

"How'd you know it was 2 gunshots? The info wasn't leaked," Beck pointed out skeptically.

"I was walking home from work, past his house, and I heard the gunshots," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you go in and see who it was?" Beck quizzed.

"They had a gun, I'm not an idiot," he retorted.

Beck glared into the boys brown eyes. Robbie didn't even look away. He just glared back sternly. Beck knew he wasn't lying. "I'll need to speak with your wife. Where is she?" He inquired.

Robbie sighed, "She's at my house watching our 1 year old daughter, Belle," he replied.

Beck nodded, "Where's your home?" He questioned.

"The apartment above the hardware shop," he noted, "I got people to serve. Don't you try anything with my wife," he ordered.

Beck nodded and sipped the rest of his drink before putting the money on the bar. He grabbed his hat and nodded politely at Robbie, before walking out of the bar. As he got back in the rain, he put his hat back upon his head. As he continued walking, he slowly came to a stop, when the eerie feeling he was being watched crawled up his spine.

He turned around and glanced around through the rain. Then he spotted someone. They were far away, but he could still make it out as a person. He was wearing a black trenchcoat and a fedora, just like Beck's. He couldn't see his face, or even make out his nationality. But he could tell one thing…they were pointing a gun at him.

Without even thinking, he rolled out of the way, right as the bullet hit where he had been standing. He hid behind a car, flinching at every bullet that hit the other side of the car. He retrieved his gun and stood up quickly before shooting the shooter's direction. He ducked down, breathing heavily. Then the shooting ceased. He took a deep breath before slowly rising up and glancing around. He flinched when a deafening crack of thunder bellowed. As he glanced around, he noticed his shooter was gone. Someone didn't want him solving this murder.

Someone wanted him dead.

…

**A/N: Ok, I know the song Jade sang was really short, but Robbie and Beck were speaking for like the first half of it. The song isn't that long. And don't laugh, but it's Count Me Out from All Dogs Go To Heaven…AKA an animated movie made in the 90s. It's a good song though! So, ANYWAY, how am I gonna know if you liked it or not if you don't REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**

**Seriously though. I'll update when I get 3 reviews, that's all I'm asking for.**


	2. Seduction

**Noir**

**A/N: AH! 11 REVIEWS? (At least, that's what it was when I wrote this). You guys are amazing! I'm glad that so many of you like my story. I just hope I don't screw it up. Thank you so much, and please, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2**

Beck stood up and recomposed himself before adjusting his hat and putting his gun away. He glanced around again to make sure his shooter really was gone. He kept his guard up as he walked down the sidewalk to the hardware store. He went in, and headed over to the stairs. He jogged up them and went to the apartment door. His hit his fist against it 3 times and waited.

A couple moment later, the door opened, and there stood one of the most beautiful women Beck had ever seen. She was wearing an elegant red dress with a white boa. Her hair was pulled up into an graceful side bun, held in with a red rose. Her tan skin was perfectly smooth. She had coffee colored eyes, and high, perfect cheekbones.

"Oh, I was on my way out. I wasn't expecting company," she stated before giving him a flirty smile.

Beck cleared his throat, "I'm here about the murder of Ryder Daniels, I'd like to ask you a few questions," he noted.

"Come on in," she stated flatly before looking him over. Beck smiled politely and walked into the nice apartment. He glanced over at the maid standing over a crib. The maid was no older 16, and the baby, Belle, was the one Robbie told him about. "Ooh, you're Beck Oliver…aren't you?" She quizzed.

"That I am," he replied as he sat on the leather couch.

"Caterina, can you please give Beck and I some privacy," she snapped at the maid. The young girl nodded and left the room quickly, taking Belle with her. Tori smirked at Beck before sitting next to him, "So…what do you wanna know?" She asked.

Beck cleared his throat and moved away from her before looking at her, "Where were you between 11 and midnight last night?" He questioned.

She gaped at him, "You think I killed Ryder? Why the hell would I do that?" She exclaimed, clearly offended.

"Your husband, Robbie, said Ryder tried to do stuff with you," he pointed out.

"_Oh_…" she stated before laughing, "I only told him that because I didn't want him finding out," she explained.

"Finding out?" Beck repeated.

"About me and Ryder. I loved him, and he loved me too," she shrugged.

"You're _married_," Beck reminded her, "And so was he," Beck added.

"I know. I only married Robbie because my father forced me too. Robbie's…well…he's pathetic. I wanted more. I saw Ryder, and he saw me, and we just clicked. I loved him, why would I kill him?" She hissed.

"What about him? He had a wife," Beck pointed out.

"Oh, Jade. He loved her, but he loved me _more_. He said he'd leave her for me. He must've tried, and she killed him to keep him from leaving," she explained with a simple shrug.

"Or maybe, he broke that promise, and decided to stay with her. So you got angry and killed him," he suggested.

"No, if anything I would've killed that bitch, he called a wife," she retorted.

Beck pressed his lips together, "Did Robbie know about you and Ryder?" He inquired.

She shook her head, "Of course not," she replied. A smirk formed on her face as she crawled over to him, "He doesn't have to know about me and you either," she noted as she arched an eyebrow at him and straddled him.

"Mrs. Shapiro, please, you're married," he reminded her as he pushed her off lightly and stood up.

"He never found out about me and Ryder," she stated as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Mrs. Shapiro. Your husband loves you. How dare you betray his trust like that? You should be ashamed of yourself," he spat at her before throwing her arms off of him.

She gave him a spiteful glare, "Who are you to tell me how to live my life?" She retorted. Beck shook his head and went to the door. He opened it and left quickly. He went down the stairs and out of the store. The rain had finally let up by the time he came back out. He pulled out his lighter and another cigarette before lighting it and putting it in between his lips. He inhaled the wonderful smoke before pulling it out of his mouth and blowing out.

He put it back in his mouth before walking down the street, towards the house Ryder lived in. He went to the front door and knocked 3 times. He put out his cigarette and waited. There was no response, so he knocked again. He sighed and glanced around impatiently. He looked around again to make sure no one was watching before he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He could definitely confirm that Ryder was the richest man in all of Hollywood, Beck had never seen a place this nice before.

He went around the corner into the living room to see Jade sitting sideways in an expensive leather chair. One of her long legs dangled over the arm of the chair, and the other arched so her foot was pressed against the arm. She was wearing a silk, black night gown, and was looking up at the framed picture in her hands. "If you had better hearing, you would've heard me say come in the first time," she muttered flatly, without even looking at him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he mumbled.

"Clearly," she retorted.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you some questions about your husband, Ryder," he stated as he sat on the couch across from her.

"You think I killed him, don't you? I know everyone else thinks I did," she shrugged before setting the photo down and glancing at Beck.

"Well, you have a lot of motive. With Ryder dead, you inherit all of his money. And also since he…well…uh…did you know that he—"

"—was sleeping with that slut, Tori? Yeah, I did," she finished before standing up.

"And you were angry with him, and in your rage…you killed him," he stated boldly.

"Oh please, like I care he was sleeping around with her. It didn't surprise me, honestly. He got bored of me, he would never kiss me, or touch me, or anything," she explained before looking Beck over from head to toe.

Beck couldn't believe that Ryder could be bored of _her. _She was stunning. He focused back on the matter at hand, "So, you're saying you weren't mad at him?" He inquired.

She scoffed, "Well, at first I was, but I've known for a long time. If I were really angry enough, I would've killed him much earlier," she explained, never letting her eyes leave him as she took another step towards him.

"But with Ryder dead, you inherit all of his wealth," Beck reminded her, feeling his heart race faster with every step she took towards him.

"Well, sure…if we were still married…I divorced him months ago because of his affairs," she informed him.

"Then why do you still live here?" He inquired before swallowing.

"I had no place to go, and he had the decency to let me stay here. So, now I live her, _all _alone," she shrugged before she ran her slender fingers through her black curls.

"You seem pretty aroused for someone who lost their husband in more way than one," he informed her.

"It's been months since I've had a good time…I think I'm allowed a little excitement," she cooed as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I am a detective, and I'm on the job. You are a suspect in a murder, we aren't allowed to—" Beck started preaching, but Jade cut him off by pressing her lips against his passionately.

…

**A/N: Yes, I know Beck and Jade got together really soon…but this is the freaking 1940s! Just because they're sleeping together, it doesn't mean they're a couple yet. Beck still has to interrogate 2 more suspects. And who knows, maybe that shooter will return ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Maybe I could get 5 more reviews? Yes, if you can give me 11 in a couple hours, 5 more can't be that bad.**


	3. The Stature

**Noir**

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVELIES! 11 MORE REVIEWS? GAH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And also, I know I have some weird typos in here, but I tend to write these **_**really**_** late, and the keys start all looking alike, so…yeah. I'm so glad that you guys like it! I thought it would turn out horribly, but nope…guess not. So, here's the next chapter, it's kinda short, but I write these really late at night. Enjoy :]**

**Chapter 3**

Beck breathed heavily as he searched around for his clothes which had been scattered across the floor. He mentally cursed himself as he redressed himself. This. Was. Not. Okay. If it happened to be someone else who killed Ryder, and someone found out about this, he could be questioned for a possible false accusation.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jade muttered.

"You are the prime suspect, in the murder I am trying to solve. How do you think this is going to make me look?" He quizzed as he placed his hat on his head.

"So, you're saying you're never coming back?" She asked.

"Only if I have more questions to ask you. And _only_ for questions, you hear me?" He snapped.

A smirk formed on her faultless lips, "Maybe," she shrugged.

"Do you not understand what I have done? I just jeopardized this case," he explained as he glared at her.

"Maybe you should've thought of that in advance," she replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I'm leaving," he stated briskly before heading to the door. A satisfied grin formed on Jade's face as she pulled herself under the covers and went to sleep.

Beck took a deep breath and he left the dwelling quickly. He cursed under his breath since the rain had started again. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked through the deepening puddles. Water trickled into his boots, making an annoying sloshing sound with every step he took. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the suspect files. His eyebrows knitted together as he recognized one of them. Caterina Valentine. She was Tori's maid. He was confused. What was her motive? Beck scoffed as he stopped walking, as he looked at her suggested motive. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

The maid was having an affair with Robbie.

He wasn't sure how that gave her motive, but this meant Robbie had lied to him. He huffed and averted his direction back to the bar. He pushed the doors opened and walked in. The bar had just closed. There was no one in there except for Robbie who was washing the counters.

"You're back," Robbie stated.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Beck asked as he leaned halfway across the bar.

Robbie swallowed nervously. He shook his head and grabbed a cup before he started washing it with a rag, "I—I don't know what you're talking about," he crooned.

Beck stared him down before knocking the glass out of his hand, "Don't play dumb with me," he snarled.

"What the hell? If my boss founds out I broke a glass—"

"Why'd you lie? You knew about Tori and Ryder, didn't you? So, to get back at her, you start screwing the maid," he snapped at him.

"I wanted her to know how it felt, to have her trust betrayed. At first, I was just using Cat to get back at Tori, but then I fell in love with her," he explained.

Beck rolled his eyes. "So, Tori knew about the two of you?" He quizzed.

"Of course. My plan wouldn't have made sense if she didn't," he shrugged.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath. Either Robbie was lying to his face, and Tori didn't know…or Tori knew and just didn't mention it. "Funny…she never mentioned that you were sleeping with the 16 year old maid," Beck retorted.

"Cat's 18, actually," Robbie corrected him.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. What motive could Cat have had to kill Ryder?" He inquired.

"I don't know, and even if I did, why would I sell her out?" Robbie spat.

Beck retaliated and grabbed onto the man by the collar of his shirt before yanking him halfway over the bar, "Listen closely…Mr. Shapiro…if Cat did killed Ryder, I can hold you accountable to obstruction. If you know why she may have done it, and you do not tell me, I can _still_ put you away," he grumbled before pushing him backwards. Robbie crashed against the shelf of alcohols. The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the bar as Robbie crashed onto the floor, shielding himself from the falling bottles.

Both men breathed heavily as the shattering stopped. Beck climbed on the stool and climbed over the bar. He leapt down, shattering some glass under his boots. He reached down and yanked Robbie up, "Have I got your attention now?" He spat at the curly haired man.

Robbie swallowed and gasped. Some blood trickled down the side of his face. "Have. I. Got. Your. Attention?" Beck asked slowly and briskly. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Robbie's eyes widen in fear.

"NO, PLEASE!" Robbie cried out, clearly not talking to Beck. Beck spun around, and saw the person who tried shooting him earlier. Bullets were shot as Beck released Robbie and tumbled to the floor. He glanced at Robbie momentarily, only to see the bullet lodged into his head…right in between his brown eyes.

Beck breathed heavily when he didn't hear anymore gunshots. Someone clearly didn't want Robbie telling him what happened. Then Beck was overwhelmed with confusion, why they didn't just kill him. They didn't want him on the case, so why leave him alive? What confused him even more was the _stature _of his shooter.

It was a woman.

Beck only got a quick glance, so he couldn't specify anything else about her, just that it was a female. He breathed heavily and slowly stood up before glancing around to make sure she was gone. She was. He retrieved his hat, which had fallen as he did, and placed it back on his head. He looked towards the deceased bartender. His chocolate brown eyes were wide open, and his mouth was gaped. Beck swallowed nervously and climbed over the bar. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a folded piece of paper, sitting on one of the tables.

He picked it up and unfolded it. Scribbled on it, in red ink, was _'Back off from this case'_. He furrowed his eyebrows as he really examined the ink. It wasn't ink. It was blood. If she wanted him off of this case so bad, then why didn't she just kill him? He started thinking of who it could be. He already had his 2 prime suspects: Tori and Jade. And he had to speak to the maid, Cat.

He decided to get Tori and Cat out of the way first, and then go home before going back to Jade's. His head spun at the thought of her. Ever since what they did less than an hour earlier, it was all he could think about…despite almost being killed. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the bar. He glanced back at Robbie, before turning and leaving the bar. The rain was now just a trickle. Beck sighed and reached in his pocket before pulling out a cigarette. His hand dove back into his pocket for his lighter, but his pocket was empty.

"Shit," he cursed. It must've fallen out in the bar. He went back into the dim building and climbed over the bar. He shuffled through the broken glass, carefully, searching for his lighter. "There you are," he mumbled to himself when he crouched down to retrieve it. It was lying right next to Robbie's corpse, so as he was reaching for it, he noticed a folded note in Robbie's pocket. Beck's eyebrows knitted together as he grabbed onto it. He unfolded it and read it over.

_You better keep your mouth shut and not tell anyone what you know about the case, or else I'll kill you._

Beck wouldn't have been so surprised by this note, but what really stood out was the major difference in hand writing…from this person…and the one who killed Robbie.

…

**A/N: Yes, I know it was short, but deal with it, I update every day anyway, so it's not like you're waiting months for a new chapter. So, yeah, it's summer vacation, and I do nothing with my life, you'll get an update every day :D I know there wasn't much Bade in this chapter, but don't worry, these kinda things take time. ANYWAY…DON'T FORGET…THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM TO UPDATE ;D**

**So…maybe 8 more reviews for a guaranteed update tomorrow? Does that sound fair?**


	4. Home Wrecker

**Noir**

**A/N: DID YOU ALL HEAR? LIZ IS GOING TO BE IN A HORROR FILM! I AM SO EXCITED OMFG. There, now you all know. 9 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER…I LOVE YOU GUYS! This chapter is kinda just a filler chapter with a little Bade ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Beck walked back outside and lit his cigarette as he made his way back to his own apartment. It was much too late to go around interrogating anyone anymore tonight. He decided to go home and go over everything he knew. He walked into his apartment building, but was stopped by his landlord. "Hey, someone dropped off a package for ya," he informed Beck before taking a swig of liquor.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "From who?" He asked curiously as he picked up the medium sized box. He glanced for a sending address, but didn't see one.

"Uh, I don't know. Someone woman in a fedora and a trenchcoat…kinda like yours," he shrugged before scratching his thick beard. Beck nodded and carried the box up to his floor and down to his apartment. He unlocked the apartment, after grabbing his mail, and went in. He shuffled through his mail, and then tossed it on the table. He set the box down and took off his trenchcoat. He tossed his hat over onto the couch before running his fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on the table and stared at the box.

He was being completely honest with himself, he was afraid of what was inside of the box. He grabbed a knife from a drawer and stared at the box again. He drove the blade through the tape until it was able to open. He set the knife down and grabbed the folds of the box. He took a deep breath before opening it quickly. As soon as he inhaled, his hand flew over his mouth and noise as he recoiled backwards. The putrid smell cast throughout the apartment. He nearly gagged at the smell. He swallowed and slowly looked back in the box. He doubled over in agony, before forcing himself to look again. Sitting in the box, was the decapitated head of Ryder Daniels.

Sitting on his head was another note. Beck quickly grabbed the note before closing up the box. He set the note down and picked up the box. He glanced around, unsure of what to do with it. What would _you_ do with a decapitated head? He went over to his window and glanced around. He was about to throw the box, but he realized, if the authorities found it, he'd be screwed. He set it back on the table and decided to deal with it later. He unfolded the note and read it.

_You better get off of this case, or else this will happen to you as well._

Beck reached in his pocket and pulled out the first two notes. The newest note matched the handwriting of the woman who shot at him and killed Robbie. He sat down and decided to sort out everything he knew so far.

Ryder Daniels was dead.

Tori cheated on Robbie with Ryder.

Robbie cheated on Tori with Cat, to get back at Tori.

Ryder cheated on Jade with Tori.

Jade divorced Ryder, losing the inheritance motive.

But she still had her resentment motive.

Someone killed Robbie to keep him from telling what he knew.

A woman shot him, meaning it was either Jade, Tori, or even possibly Cat. That's when Beck realized, there was still one suspect he hadn't questioned yet. He grabbed the file and looked at the last suspect. She had a strong resemblance to Tori, but looked older.

Trina Vega.

Her motive was pretty clear, her sister was cheating on her husband with this guy. She couldn't kill her own sister, so kill the man she was cheating with. He decided, that he would have to interrogate all 4 of them again tomorrow. As of now, he needed to get rid of the human head sitting on his table. He grabbed the box and exited his apartment. He went down the stairs quickly and left the apartment building. He glanced around the darkened streets, lit only by a single streetlight, and continued walking. He walked over to the pier stood on the edge of the dock. He took a deep breath and glanced around again. He held the box over to edge, and after a few moments of debating mentally, he released it. The splash seemed louder than he had expected.

He watched as it slowly drifted away. He ran his fingers through his hair and headed back to his apartment. He climbed up the stairs tiredly. These cases took a lot out of him, especially this one. He'd been shot at twice in one day. Usually his cases weren't this dangerous.

He went to his apartment door and unlocked it. As soon as he realized it was unlocked, his eyebrows knitted together. Had he locked it before he left? He was 100% sure that he had. He slowly opened the door and walked in slowly and silently. He reached in his holster and retrieved his gun for just in case. He rushed in and aimed his gun at the shadow sitting in his chair. "Who's there?" He asked briskly.

"Why don't you turn on the light and see?" A familiar voice retorted.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, not bothering to turn on the light yet, since he knew who it was.

"This brick was thrown through my window with this note on it," Jade stated as she held up the brick and the note for Beck to grab.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and read the note. "You better keep your mouth shut unless you wanna end up like the bartender," he read aloud. He sighed and looked back at her.

"I didn't know where else to go," she shrugged as she looked up at him with her flawless sapphire eyes.

"Thanks, for letting me know," he muttered as he walked over to the table to compare handwriting again. It was the handwriting of the woman again. The same woman who shot at him earlier, and sent him a decapitated head. This helped, it wasn't Jade, so it was either Tori, Cat, or Trina. For some reason, he felt some degree of relief knowing it wasn't Jade, and he wasn't sure why…

Ok, he _did_ know why, but he would never admit that to himself.

He turned around and saw that she was crawling into his bed and making himself comfortable, "What're you doing?" He inquired.

"Going to sleep?" She replied in a 'duh' tone.

"I never said you could stay here," he pointed point.

"Well, my life is in danger, so I'm staying her for the night," she declared before rolling over, facing away from him.

Beck rolled his eyes and looked back at the notes. He was debating whether to tell her that her ex husband's head was delivered to his apartment or not. He decided against it and went back to going over his case again. He assumed the same person who killed Ryder also killed Robbie. That meant, Robbie knew who killed Ryder. Someone he wanted to protect.

Cat.

Or Tori.

Unless someone scared him into silence…Trina.

Beck's head was spinning at this point. What confused him was the 2 different handwritings. The person who sent the threat to Robbie, had to be Ryder's killer. So, the woman trying to kill him…must've been working for Ryder's killer.

Despite the growing ache in his head, Beck sat there for almost an hour, going over every possibility he could think of. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 1 in the morning. He needed sleep before he made himself insane.

He walked over to his bed to lie down, then he remembered Jade was there. She was fast asleep. A smile formed on his face at how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He crouched down and pushed a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear. Without even thinking, he pressed his lips against her forehead softly, before pulling away and smiling, "Goodnight Jade," he whispered.

…

**A/N: YAY BADE! So, since that chapter was extremely repetitive, you guys should understand all of the evidence Beck has (hopefully). SO. I want you all to leave a review of your theory of who's sending these notes, and who killed Ryder, and I'll see how many of you are right :)**

**6 more reviews for a definite update tomorrow :]**


	5. The Notes

**Noir**

**A/N: HIIIIIIIII. SO. I have to admit, you guys had some pretty clever ideas. No one actually got all of, but I saw all parts of what actually happened scattered throughout like 5 different reviews. I was shocked to see how close some people got ;) I'm not telling you who was close, or what the idea(s) were, because I don't wanna spoil the mystery. ENJOY.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, after getting out of bed, Beck made himself some toast with from fresh strawberry jam. He made an extra piece and put it on a plate for when Jade woke up. He sat down at the table. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to grab the 3 notes…but they weren't there. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up. He grabbed his trenchcoat and searched through the pockets, frenetically. He dropped the trenchcoat and looked through his pants pockets. The notes were gone. His door had been locked, which meant only one thing.

He stormed over to his bed and pulled the covers off of Jade, waking her up instantly, "Where are they?" He asked briskly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Where are what?" She asked tiredly.

His hands wrapped around her small wrists, yanking her forward slightly so he had her attention. "Where are _the notes_? The one I found on Robbie, the one the shooter left, and the one on the brick that allegedly came through your window. Or was that a lie to get me to let you stay here, so you could steal the notes?" He spat.

She glared up at him before trying to yank her wrists out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her, "I didn't steal your goddamn notes," she crooned as she continued to yank.

"Me and you were the only two in the room," he pointed out, still gripping her wrists.

"You sure about that?" She retorted as she cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips.

He glared into her gorgeous blue eyes as he pondered it, he released her and strode across the apartment to the bathroom. He glanced around the bathroom, but came up unlucky. He exited the bathroom and opened the closet. He rummaged through it and took a deep breath. There was no one in there. He turned back towards his bed and saw that Jade was gone. He groaned angrily before his fist connected with the wall. He winced in pain and looked at the damage done to his hand and the wall.

He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his hand. He glanced out the window and looked down as Jade exited the apartment building. He cursed under his breath and ran out of the apartment building, scooping up his hat on the way down, hoping to hide the mess his hair was right now. He fled down stairs, and out of the building. He ran after her across the street, managing to piss off a few people in their cars.

"Jade!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist again.

She rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist away from him as she spun around, "Stop grabbing me," she ordered.

He held his hands up in defense, "Sorry. Where are the notes?" Her asked coldly.

She sighed, "I. Do. Not. Have. Your. Notes," she stated slowly.

"I don't have either. The door was locked, and you were the only other person in the apartment," he reminded her.

"Alright, you don't believe me? Where could I possibly be hiding these notes?" She asked him, clearly annoyed.

Instinctively, his eyes roamed down to her breasts. He sighed in defeat, "If you're lying to me, you'll regret it," he threatened.

"Ok, whatever," she muttered before turning to leave.

"Wait, I need to ask you a couple more questions," he informed her.

She sighed, "What?" She asked.

"What did you do last night after we…well, you know?" He questioned.

"I went to sleep. And then a while later, a brick crashed through my window, with the note on it," she explained with a shrug.

He nodded skeptically, "That is all, you can go now," he stated.

"Thank you," she muttered before turning to leave.

"Jade," he exclaimed after she took a couple steps.

She stopped and turned around, looking at him with her large blue eyes. "Yes?" She asked.

"Would you…maybe like to…uh…go out for dinner tonight…after you're done singing?" He asked nervously.

A smile formed on her face, "Sure. I'll meet you at Maestro's, 9:30," she replied.

Beck mentally scolded himself. Since he was still suspicious about the notes, she was a main suspect again. Going on a date wouldn't help anything. But, even knowing that, he felt proud of himself. Right now, however, he had work to do. He went back into his apartment to shower and make himself presentable. Once he was done, he pulled on his trenchcoat and pulled out a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke as he went down the stairs for the second time that day.

He decided to think, what could've happened to the notes? He needed them, so he could compare them to the writing of all of his suspects. He stopped when he pondered the idea, maybe he didn't lock his apartment? He scoffed when he thought back to the night before. He _was_ gonna lock it when he got back from the pier, but he got distracted by Jade, and only closed it without locking it.

"Dammit," he grumbled to himself. This meant _any _of his suspects could've gotten in and stolen the notes. Well, technically that wasn't true. They would've had to have known about the notes to steal them. Unless they didn't know about them, but saw them and figured taking them would throw him off.

Beck groaned again, this was probably his most confusing case ever, and it was driving him insane. He tried to refrain from insanity as he walked towards Tori's place. What struck him though, was whether or not Tori and Cat knew about Robbie's death yet. Well, they should've noticed that he never returned home. He went up to the front door and knocked on it.

A lot faster than he had anticipated, the door swung open, and Tori stood there with a panicked look, "Robbie?" She exclaimed. A hurt expression came over her face when she realized it was just Beck. She sighed, "Have you seen Robbie? He didn't come home last night, and I'm so worried," she exclaimed. Beck sighed and walked in past her.

"Mrs. Shapiro, I'm afraid I have some dismal news," he stated sadly.

She gaped at him with wide eyes, "What happened to my husband?" She asked, tears clearly evident in her coffee brown eyes.

Beck glanced over and saw that Cat was in the room too. She looked at him sadly as well. He huffed, "Robbie's dead…he was shot in the head," he confessed.

Cat gasped and covered her mouth, as did Tori. "No, he can't be dead! Who would do such a thing? Why would they kill the man that I l—" Cat started, but stopped and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"What?" Tori questioned Cat as she looked in the redhead's direction. Beck remained silent, not sure what to do.

"N—nothing," Cat choked out.

"The man that you…_loved_?" Tori asked slowly.

Cat took a confident breath, "Yes. I loved Robbie, and he loved me," she informed Tori.

"You little whore, you were sleeping around with my husband!" She announced as she lunged at the small girl, but Beck caught her and pushed her back lightly.

"Calm down, both of you," he ordered.

"Oh, like _you're_ any better. You didn't even love Robbie, you spent all of your time with Ryder's penis inside of you!" Cat blurted out, but gasped and covered her mouth again at her choice of words.

Tori glared at her as she breathed heavily. She couldn't think of an argument, "Get out," she ordered.

"What?" Cat squeaked.

"Get out, you're fired!" She announced.

"No, I need this job! I'm sorry, please don't fire me," she pleaded.

"No! You slept with my husband, and then you embarrass me in front of my guest. I want you out of here, now!" Tori yelled.

Tears formed in the redhead's russet eyes before she ran past Beck and Tori and out of the apartment. As soon as Cat was gone, Tori choked out a sob, "Don't you dare think of me as some slut who didn't love her husband, because I did love him, I really did," she sobbed.

"He only was sleeping with Cat to get back at you for cheating on him with Ryder. Neither of you are better than the other, what you both did was brainless, there's no doubt about it," he assured her.

She choked out another sob and held onto him. Beck pressed his lips together and hugged her caringly. The more calm she was, the easier it would be to interrogate. After a few more minutes of sobbing, she sat down on the couch and took a deep breath.

Beck sat on the couch across from her, "Robbie said that you knew about him and Cat. That's why he saw it as revenge," Beck explained.

"I knew they were sleeping together, I didn't know that they were in l—l—" she choked out, unable to finish.

"Why did it bother you, you were in love with Ryder," he reminded her.

"I was, and still am. But I still _like_ Robbie," she pointed out.

Beck sighed, "Where were you last night between 11 and midnight?" He asked.

"I was here, with Belle and Cat, waiting for Robbie to get home, and then I was watching Belle since Cat went home. She said she had to get home for something important," she replied.

Beck nodded, "I'll ask Cat for a confirmation. What is her home address?" He asked.

"She lives in the LA Apartment Building, apartment 17," Tori nodded.

Beck's eyes widened. _He _lived in the LA Apartment Building.

Apartment 18.

…

**A/N: OOOOH. So, in case you didn't understand, Cat's apartment is RIGHT NEXT to Beck's, and his notes are missing. ;) ;) ;) ;) Leave me your new theories, or tell me if you're theory is still the same! 8 more reviews for a definite update tomorrow! (Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling typos, I went to a concert last night, and I got home around 1 in the morning, and then I stayed on Twitter for 2 hours, and then went to sleep…so I'm really tired)**

**BY THE WAY…my twitter is EganJogia…follow me if you'd like :)**

**OH…I ALMOST FORGOT. Did you see the new cover for my story? It was beautifully made by hinatadono88! Thank you.**

**So, yeah, 8 more reviews for an update tomorrow ;D**


	6. Cat Chase

**Noir**

**A/N: I almost didn't update today because I'm so tired. Thank you for all of your AMAZING reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like my story :D This chapter is going to be fairly short, because I already have things planned out, and if I continued, it'd be much too long, and I don't feel like typing that much. So, sorry for the shortness, ENJOY.**

**Chapter 6**

Beck pondered it for a moment. If he _did_ leave his apartment unlocked, then Cat could've easily snuck out of her apartment, and went into his while he was asleep. As far as he knew, no one else knew where he lived. Cat lived right next to him, of course _she_ knew. Then something else bothered him…

How did _Jade_ know where he lived?

"Beck?" Tori exclaimed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded, "Um…where does your sister, Trina live?" He inquired.

Her thin eyebrows knitted together, "What?" She treaded.

"Your older sister…Trina? Where does she live?" He rephrased, confused by her confusion.

She shook her head, "Trina died 5 years ago," she informed him.

Now it was Beck's turn to look confused. He shook his head, "No, the files I was given. Trina was one of them," he informed her as he stood up and reached in his trenchcoat for the files, but they weren't in there. He must've forgotten them in his apartment. "I have to go," he informed her before fleeing out the door. He basically ran back to his apartment. He stumbled up the stairs to the second floor and went to his apartment. He unlocked the door (which he remembered to so this time) and went in. He went over to the table and glanced for the files…they weren't there.

"Dammit," he grumbled under his breath. His files were gone as well. He pulled off his hat and threw it across the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. He left his apartment and locked it before going to the apartment next to his. He knocked 3 times and waited. He took a deep breath and listened for any movement.

Silence.

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he grabbed the door handle and twisted it slowly. He pushed the door open silently and glanced around to see if anyone was in there. He took a step in and scoured the entire apartment. It was empty. But he did see something that caught his eye. The files, and the notes. He went over and picked them up. He sat on the table and flipped through the file. His eyebrows knitted together as he flipped through the files. Trina's file was missing.

"No…no!" He exclaimed as he flipped through them again. He _knew_ they were there. He saw them. He looked towards the door when he saw a soft gasp. Standing in the doorway was Cat. "Hey!" he exclaimed as she took off running. He jumped off of the table and ran out the door before bolting down the hallway after her. He nearly fell down the stairs from running down them so fast. "Cat!" He called out as he chased after her.

He froze when he exited the building and glanced around. There were people walking on the streets and several cars filling the road. He couldn't see her. He breathed heavily as his eyes panned the road and sidewalk.

His eyes widened as he saw her getting into the backseat of a black Plymouth before she pulled the door closed and it sped off. Beck cursed loudly and kicked the side of the brick apartment in anger. He cursed again at the pain exploding through his foot.

He _needed _to know who was driving that car. Also, someone was in the passenger's seat or else she wouldn't have gotten in the back seat. He ran his fingers through his hair as he breathed heavily.

He saw a taxi coming in his direction. He whistled and waved his arm out. The taxi stopped and Beck got in quickly. "Follow that black Plymouth," he ordered briskly. The man nodded and did as he was told. He was going to slow for Beck's liking, especially since the Plymouth was basically speeding.

Beck rolled his eyes and pulled out his detective badge, "Hurry up," he ordered as he showed it to him briefly. The man pushed down on the gas pedal and sped out after the car. Beck looked through the windshield with wide eyes…he couldn't let her get away.

The black Plymouth went around the corner quickly, and moments later, so did the taxi. The black Plymouth stopped and parked on the side of the street. Beck fled out of the taxi and ran towards the car. He ran to the backseat and pulled the door open. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see Cat in it, but instead, a small female child, looking up at him in fear. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man in the driver's seat yelled at him.

Beck gaped at him in confusion. He cringed at the sound of squealing tires. He looked ahead and saw the _correct_ black Plymouth speeding off. "I'm so sorry sir, I thought—I—nevermind," he mumbled before closing the door and gripping onto his hair in frustration.

He ran both of his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from the frustration quickly increasing. He rubbed the back of his neck and started walking back to his apartment. Cat was somehow involved. Maybe she was the woman who tried to kill him? It didn't make sense. She had no reason to hate Ryder, so why would she kill him? Unless _Robbie_ killed Ryder, and she was trying to get Beck off of the case to protect Robbie.

But no…she wouldn't have killed Robbie. So, why did she take the notes and remove Trina's file? Beck had never been so confused in his life. His head was spinning and his stomach churned. He turned back towards the apartment building and walked home. He jogged up the stairs and went back into Cat's apartment to grab the files and the notes. He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around. When he chased after Cat, he dropped them on the floor a few feet from the table.

They weren't there.

That's when he realized…he was set up. Cat made him chase her on purpose so someone could steal the files and the notes.

…

**A/N: OH SNAP. See, Beck should've held onto the files…**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1. Who stole the files and the notes?**

**2. Who was driving the car that Cat got in?**

**3. If Trina's dead, why was her file in the list of suspects?**

**10 more reviews for a definite update ;)**


	7. Confusion

**Noir**

**A/N: SUP GUYS! I know this update is a little late, but I procrastinated a lot while writing this :/ Anyway, this chapter will be a little longer than usual, since I probably won't be able to update tomorrow :( 12 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUISE! And if you were confused by the last chapter or too, good, you'll probably just be more confused after this one ;)**

**Chapter 7**

After yelling and basically losing it for a couple moments, Beck went back into his apartment and plopped himself down on his couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, this case was not going well at all. He had no leads, and all of his theories didn't make sense.

The mysterious woman trying to kill him…that could either Jade, Tori, Cat, or even Trina, because Beck was so sure that she was still alive.

Jade: She somehow knew where he lived without ever asking him. She could've killed Ryder because he cheated on her. Also, she could've easily wrote the note herself and broke her window, to get Beck to let her in. If Robbie found out she killed Ryder, he could've told, so she killed him to shut him up. The different handwriting of notes, she could've easily faked that. Everything pointed to Jade. And the notes ending up in Cat's apartment, she could've easily put them there. But what stumped Beck was the fact that Cat ran. Other than that, everything pointed to Jade…but it seemed too obvious to be her.

Tori: Why would she kill Ryder if she supposedly loved him? Beck remembered how she said Ryder was gonna leave Jade for her. But he didn't, and maybe it made her angry enough to kill him. And she could've killed Robbie because he was cheating on her with Cat. But why not kill Cat? That's it, Tori stole the files and framed Cat, and Cat fled from panic. But that person was _waiting_ for Cat. And the brick through Jade's window…what did Jade know that could get her killed?

Beck mentally cursed himself, how had he missed that before? Jade knew something that could get her killed, and he didn't even ask! He felt really stupid right now. This case was messing him up so bad.

It could've been Tori as well, but Cat running, again, in this theory didn't make any sense.

Cat: Her being the killer made the least amount of sense. She had no legitimate reason to kill Ryder or Robbie. Beck had no idea what to think of Cat right now, so he put that aside.

Trina: He was sure that she faked her death to take her away as a suspect. And then Tori must've removed her file, which added more suspicion to Tori.

Beck sighed, he decided to go to Andre to figure out why he got a file of Trina if she was supposedly dead. He grabbed his hat and adjusted his trenchcoat before heading out of his apartment. His head was spinning and he had an idea why. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He lit in and put it in his mouth. He felt some slight relief as he inhaled the smoke, and blew it back out.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to Andre's home. It only took him a couple minutes to get there. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times. He listened closely and heard Andre whispering to someone to hide, and he heard shuffling around. Beck knocked again, "Hello?" He called out.

The door opened and there stood Andre, "What?" He quizzed, clearly frazzled.

"Who are you hiding?" Beck inquired as he arched an eyebrow at him.

Andre shook his head, "I'm not hiding anybody," he assured him.

Beck tried glancing around him, but Andre blocked his path, "What do you want?" Andre asked briskly.

"The files you gave me, it had Trina Vega in it. But I talked to Trina's sister, Tori, and she said that Trina died 5 years ago…care to explain?" Beck asked as her raised his eyebrows.

Andre furrowed his eyebrows, "Trina's not dead," Andre replied.

"How do you know?" Beck retorted.

"Because I was on this case, but I had no lead, so I was forced to give it to you. I wouldn't have received her file if she wasn't alive," Andre explained.

"So where does she live?" Beck questioned.

"I don't know, it should be on her file," Andre shrugged.

No wonder her file was taken, they didn't want Trina to be found. That made his suspicions for Tori grow more since they were related.

Beck nodded, "Who are you hiding Andre?" He quizzed briskly.

"Nobody," Andre lied.

Beck tried pushing past him, but Andre pushed him back. "I am basically the law, you are required to let me in," Beck ordered.

"I'm basically the law too, and I say, get off of my property, or else," he threatened.

Beck narrowed his eyes at Andre before taking a step back. He shook his head and sulked off. He cringed when he heard Andre's door slam. He decided to go back to his apartment and rest his head until his date with Jade later on.

…

After taking a nap, but got up and got ready for his date. It was 9:15, so he had to be at Maestros at 9:30. He made sure he looked nice before leaving his apartment. He knew that going on a date with Jade was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He was debating whether to explain to her that she was a prime suspect and explain why, or just have fun on his date. He sighed and scratched his chin as he arrived at the restaurant. He waited outside of the door, waiting for Jade to arrive. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He stood there smoking for a couple minutes, trying to clear his head.

"Well, someone looks extremely dashing," he heard Jade state as she approached him.

His jaw dropped as he looked her over. She was wearing a purple dress that flaunted her flawless body. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and on her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "You look beautiful," Beck assured her as he held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand, "Thank you," she replied.

He smiled at her and held his hand in hers as they walked into the restaurant. They got their table and sat down. They remained silent before they ordered their drinks. Once the waitress left, they continued to sit in silence. Beck sighed, "Alright…I'm going to be completely honest with you. Right now a lot of my evidence is piling up against you," he informed her honestly.

Jade sipped her drink and nodded, "How so?" She quizzed.

"Well, I'm convinced that you wrote the note and attached it to the brick and sent it through your window, so I would let you into my apartment, so you could steal my files and notes," he explained.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now why the hell would I do that?" She retorted.

"Because you were so angry at Ryder for cheating on your with Tori that you killed him. But you didn't want me finding out, so you tried to kill me. But somehow, Robbie, the bartender, found out, so you wrote a threatening note in a different handwriting to throw me off," Beck raged.

She pursed her lips and glared at him, and glanced around for a moment, "Do you smell that? Yeah, that's the smell of the bullshit coming out of your mouth," she spat at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Look, all I know if that you look really guilty right now," he assured her.

"Is _that_ why you asked me to dinner, so you could accuse me of murdering my husband?" She retorted.

"No, I asked you to dinner because…" he trailed off.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Because?" She prodded.

He sighed, "Because I think you're very attractive, and charming," he confessed.

"You think I'm attractive and charming yet you're accusing me of murder? I don't think it works that way Mr. Oliver," she cooed in a seductive tone that made Beck's heart skip a beat.

A smile formed on his face, making her smile as well, "So, who are your other suspects?" She quizzed before sipping her drink.

"I can't talk about the case with you," he informed her.

"No one has to know," she replied in a flirty tone.

He chuckled and sipped his drink. He shook his head, "Sorry," he muttered.

They chatted casually until they were done eating. Once they were done, they exited the restaurant, hand in hand. "So, do you really think I killed Ryder and did all of those other things?" Jade asked as they stopped by a lightpost and faced eachother.

Beck sighed and looked down, "Look, Jade—" he started, but Jade cut him off by pressing her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and deepened the kiss. Beck's heart raced incredibly fast, making him feel lightheaded. He slowly pulled away for air and looked down into her sapphire eyes. The moonlight shimmered off of her eyes, making her look even more breath-taking, "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

A smile formed on her face, "I know," she assured him.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows as he looked past her. It was the woman who had been trying to kill him. She reached in her trenchcoat and retrieved her gun.

"GUN!" Beck announced as he pulled Jade down behind a wooden bench with him. Jade gasped as she fell to the ground with him. Jade flinched at every bullet fired. Beck pulled her with him behind a car as gunshots were lodged into the car. Beck held onto Jade protectively as he listened for more gunshots once they ceased. They both breathed heavily, waiting for something to happen. Jade clutched onto Beck's arm as her heart raced quickly.

"What was that?" Jade breathed.

"The woman who wants me off of this case," he choked out. With these shootings usually came a note. Beck stood up slowly and glanced around. There was a note sitting on car. It was addressed to Jade. Beck ran his fingers through his hair and picked it up as Jade stood up next to him.

"What does it say?" Jade asked as she tried reading over his shoulder.

Beck sighed, "Jade, you little tramp. I know you killed Ryder, and now you're gonna pay," he read aloud.

Jade gaped at the note, "I didn't kill Ryder!" She claimed.

Beck's mind was spinning too fast to listen to Jade. The only thing he focused on was the shooter's hair.

Bright red.

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! So, what'd you think? Hehe, I hope you liked it! You're probably confused aren't you? It's ok, so was I…I actually had to write it all out to keep track of what's going on.**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1. Who was Andre hiding in his house?**

**2. Do you still suspect Jade?**

**3. Do you think Trina is dead or alive?**

**4. Who do you think killed Ryder?**


	8. Revelations

**Noir**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating the past few days, DON'T HATE ME. I've been busy though :/ HERE'S YOUR UPDATE THOUGH…AND A FEW THINGS MIGHT BE REVEALED ;)**

**Chapter 8**

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed, pulling Beck back into reality.

"That was Cat," he choked out.

"Well, even though I don't know who that is, I didn't kill Ryder!" She exclaimed.

"Ok," he replied.

"You don't believe me," she pointed out.

"I'm a detective, and this is a very confusing case, I barely believe anyone right now," he explained.

She glared at him, "But, you're theory about me being the woman trying to kill you?" She quizzed.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry," he mumbled, "There was a lot of evidence against you," he defended himself.

"If I wanted you off of this case, I would've killed you the first time. Like seriously, it isn't that hard to shoot someone since they're basically blinded from the rain," she shrugged.

Beck's dark eyebrows knitted together slowly as he looked at her.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"How did you know it was raining the first time I was shot at?" He quizzed, "It had let up when you left. If you had really been sitting in that chair looking at pictures for the whole 5 minutes you'd been home, then you wouldn't have known, there were no windows by that chair. How do I know, that you didn't change into that trenchcoat, snuck out, tried to shoot at me, go back home, change into your nightgown, and then pretend like you'd been there the whole time. That's why you didn't answer when I knocked on the door! And then you seduced me so I wouldn't pick you as a suspect," he raged.

She rolled her eyes, "So, you're saying I was here, right next to you…and over there in a trenchcoat trying to shoot you. Because I can be in 2 places at once," she asked in annoyance.

"You could've easily paid Cat to do it. That's why you asked me on this date!" He accused.

"Hey, Jethro…_you_ are the one who asked _me_ on this date," she pointed out.

He groaned in frustration, he was losing it, "This case…it's…it's killing me," he grumbled.

"If you want me to help you, I will," she offered.

"A suspect helping me catch the suspect…how do you think that's gonna look on me?" He quizzed.

"I may know a few things that can help you," she offered.

"Like what?" He asked briskly.

She pressed her lips together awkwardly and looked down.

"Jade…what?" Beck quizzed.

"The note that was attached to the brick that came through my window. It said that I better keep my mouth shut," she explained.

"You know something about this case, and you haven't told me?" He exclaimed angrily.

She sighed, "Robbie wrote the note that was in his pocket," she confessed.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" He exclaimed.

"I spoke English, didn't I?" She retorted.

"Why would Robbie write his own note?" Beck quizzed.

"I don't know, but last night while I was performing, I saw him write something and put it in his left pocket…that was the same night he was shot," she explained. "So, we should go back to your place and try to sort this out," she ordered.

"Why would you help me?" He asked.

"Because I want to know who killed my husband," she retorted.

Beck sighed, "Fine," he gave in. He held out his hand and she took it willingly before they started walking back to Beck's apartment.

"Oh my goodness!" Jade exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Beck questioned.

"That note on the brick…I told you about Robbie. The note said that if I told I'd die like Robbie. I don't want to die," she cried.

"It's ok, I won't let anyone kill you," he coaxed as he hugged onto her and held her close. They continued holding onto eachother for a few more moments and then headed back to Beck's apartment. "Ok," Beck started as he sat down at his table and Jade sat next to him. "Why would Robbie write a note threatening himself?" Beck questioned.

"Probably to throw you off. Maybe he was working with Cat," Jade suggested.

"No, they were having an affair, they were in love. She wouldn't have killed him," Beck explained.

"Maybe he was going to leave her for Tori," Jade suggested.

"That doesn't explain the note," Beck pointed out.

"What if it was that bitch, Tori, trying to kill you. But to throw you off, she had Cat dress up and do it," she tried.

"Have you talked to Tori since Ryder's death?" Beck inquired.

Jade scoffed, "Why would I want to talk to her? She was sleeping around with my husband," she reminded him.

"What did you do when you found out about them?" He quizzed.

"I thought we were talking about Robbie, why am I being interrogated?" She retorted.

He glared at her until she sighed in annoyance.

"I got angry, and I started yelling at Ryder. But then he promised me that he loved me more than he could _ever_ love Tori. So out of spite, I told Tori that, and she lost it," she shrugged.

"That's perfect motive for Tori to kill him!" Beck exclaimed as he stood up.

"Then why haven't you arrested her yet?" Jade retorted.

"I need proof. That's why, _you_ are going to go to her house, and ask her about Ryder. You're the widow, and she hates you, so she'll brag about it. I'll be nearby where I can hear, and get her confession," Beck explained.

"What if she _did_ kill Ryder?" Jade quizzed.

"What if?" Beck shrugged.

"That means she sent me that threat, and she'll kill me too," she pointed out.

"Jade, I already promised you…I won't let anyone kill you," he promised as he looked her in the eyes.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise," he whispered back before kissing her on the lips. She smiled at him before he kissed her again. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss as he pulled her onto his lap. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she smiled against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up before carrying her over to his bed.

"Can we do the Tori thing tomorrow?" Jade asked, making Beck stop walking for a moment. He just laughed and nodded before he laid her down on his bed and began to undress.

The next morning, Beck and Jade went over, and were standing in the hallway by Tori's apartment.

"Ok, so, I'll go through the plan again. You go in, and accuse Tori of murdering Ryder. She hates you so much, that she'll be proud to see you suffer from knowing the truth. So she'll—"

"Hey, do you hear that?" Jade quizzed, cutting him off.

"What?" He inquired.

"Tori, she's talking to someone," she stated before going over to Tori's apartment door and opening it silently.

Beck followed her and they slowly peeked around the cover. His eyes widened when he saw the person was talking to. Jade's eyes widened as well.

"_You_ killed Ryder?" Tori exclaimed at the person in front of her.

"I had to!" They replied.

"Why?" Tori spat.

"You _know_ why," they retorted.

Beck wasn't gonna lie, he was _not_ expecting this.

…

**A/N: OH SNAP! CLIFFHANGER.**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1. Who was Tori talking to? (Which by the way IS Ryder's killer)**

**2. Why did Robbie write his own note?**

**3. Did I do ok with the Bade?**


	9. Revelations Pt 2

**Noir**

**A/N: 14 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm really glad you guys liked my story, this is probably the second to last chapter :( And to be honest, I really hate how it turned out. Maybe it's because I criticize everything I do, and maybe you guys will like it. Or maybe hate it. BUT ANYWAY…a few of you guessed correctly, and I was shocked…**

**Chapter 9**

Robbie Shapiro.

The bartender who was allegedly killed. Beck didn't understand, he was _there_ when Robbie was shot. Unless the shooter shot a blank and Robbie used fake blood. Beck had fallen and was looking away from Robbie for a few moments…that gave him plenty of time to do so.

Now, Robbie writing the note made perfect sense. Beck would be so focused on finding out who wrote the note, that he wouldn't notice that he was really alive. But that wasn't all of it…

Along with Robbie and Tori…Trina, Cat, and Andre were standing in the room with them.

Beck had never been more confused in his life. He furrowed his eyebrows when Jade grabbed his hand and walked towards the cluster of people.

"Finally, you're here," Robbie grumbled.

"And you brought him…just like we planned. Good job," Andre stated.

Beck gaped at Jade, clearly confused. Andre nodded at Robbie before the two of them grabbed onto Beck and saw him on a chair before restraining him with a rope. Beck struggled and shook the chair, trying to get free, "What the hell is going on here!?" Beck shouted angrily.

"Beck, I'm so sorry…" Jade apologized.

Beck shook his head, "I don't understand…why are _all _of you here?" Beck questioned.

"Well, it all started when I found out that my sister, _Tori_, was being unfaithful and sleeping around Ryder Daniels, of all people…" Trina started explaining.

_Trina knocked on Ryder's door before waiting impatiently. She took a deep breath and knocked again. A couple moments later, and door opened and there stood Ryder._

"And who are you?" Ryder quizzed as he narrowed his eyes at the older Vega sister.

_"My name is Trina, AKA the sister of the woman you've been sleeping around with behind your wife's back," she shrugged before pushing in past him._

_"Tori and I, that was a mistake. But Jade cannot find out about it," he ordered._

_He flinched when Trina reached in her purse and pulled out a pistol. "First you seduce my sister, and then say it's a mistake? You bastard," she spat at him._

_"She seduced me! It's not like it meant anything," he shrugged._

_"She told me you guys were in love," Trina informed him._

_"She's delusional, then. I love Jade, not Tori," Ryder assured her. He gasped when the gunshot rang in his ears, and a bullet lodged in his chest. He cringed as another one joined the first. Trina gaped in surprise as Ryder fell onto his back, and he lay there with wide eyes._

_Trina flinched when she heard a gasp from behind her. Trina spun around and saw Jade standing in the doorway, wearing her dress from her job. She stood there, white as a ghost with wide eyes, "What did you do?!" She screamed at Trina before running to Ryder's side and crouching down._

_"You know about him and Tori, how could you possibly be so devastated?" Trina retorted._

_"He was still my husband," Jade pointed out._

_"You cannot tell _anyone_ about this, got it," Trina ordered._

_Jade stood up and glared at the brunette, "You just killed my husband…of course I'm going to tell someone," Jade threatened._

_Jade flinched as Trina pressed the tip of the pistol against her chest. "If you do, I'll blow you to bits," Trina retorted._

_Jade continued to glare at her._

_"Or better yet…you have enough motive to want him dead, so I could easily frame you for this, and your pretty little self will be sent to jail. So, I suggest you do what I say, and everything will be fine," Trina ordered._

_"What do you want from me?" Jade asked in a low voice._

_"Come with me, I know someone who can help me," Trina ordered._

_Jade took a deep breath and followed Trina out of the house, seeing as though there was a gun pointed at her. After a few minutes, they arrived at Andre's house._

_"Why are we here?" Jade quizzed._

_"Shut up," Trina spat at her._

_Trina went through the front door and pushed Jade in first. "Who's there?" Andre called out before appearing around the corner._

_"Hey," Trina stated before smiling at him._

_"Where have you been?" He quizzed._

_"Look…Andre, we need to talk. Something happened," she stated._

_"Why is she here?" Andre asked as he motioned towards Jade._

_"I—I went to Ryder's place, to confront him about Tori. But then I got angry and I…I," she trailed off._

_"She killed my husband," Jade finished for her._

_"I just lost it, ok?" Trina exclaimed._

_Andre sighed, "Ryder was richest man in this city. There's no way I'm getting this case. They're going to give it to the one and only…Beck Oliver," Andre grumbled._

_"What's wrong with Beck?" Jade quizzed._

_"He gets all of the fame and glory, and the good cases, and then the other good detectives like me, get petty cases and have to do paperwork most of the time. He never does anything wrong, and he always solves the case like it's nothing. I'd give anything to see him fail miserably for once," Andre explained._

_Trina's eyes widened, "Wait…maybe you can make him fail miserably," she offered._

_"How?" Andre asked._

_"Ryder's death. We could get Robbie to help, since he hated Ryder, and he could convince Cat to help him," she explained._

_"And Beck will never solve the case. You are brilliant," he promised her before pulling her in for a kiss._

_After pulling away, Trina smiled at him, "So, how should we do it?" She inquired._

_Andre looked towards Jade, "_You_ are going to try to scare Beck off of this case," he ordered._

_"How?" She asked confused._

_"I'll send him to the bar while you're singing. Make sure you get his attention. Then, when he leaves, you'll attempt to shoot at him, but miss on purpose. Then, afterwards, he'll come to your place, and then you seduce him, so he won't pinpoint you as a suspect," Andre explained._

_"No, I'm not going to do that," Jade declared._

_Andre grabbed the gun from Trina and grabbed Jade by the wrist before yanking her towards him so she was pressed against the gun, and his mouth was near her ear. "You're going to do whatever we say," he ordered. "Got it?" He grumbled in her ear._

_Jade took a deep breath and nodded._

"But I thought Robbie killed Ryder," Beck pointed out.

"That was all acting, Jade was supposed to bring you here at a certain time, and when we knew she was here, with you, we were just acting," Trina explained.

Beck looked towards Jade, "All of that time we spent together, that was just because you were forced to?" He asked with a hurt expression.

"It started like that, but Beck, I swear—"

"We don't have time for this. We're not done explaining," Andre cut her off.

"How are Tori, Robbie, and Cat involved?" Beck asked, looking away from Jade.

"I'll explain that one," Robbie noted.

…

**A/N: AUGH! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS DISMAL CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 8 more reviews so I'll have 100 REVIEWS!**


	10. More Revelations

**Noir**

**A/N: Sorry for my 7 day hiatus, guys. I've been trying to work on it as much as I could, and it's still freakishly short :/ I'm really sorry guys, but don't worry, it isn't the last chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

_Jade took a deep breath as she changed into the black trenchcoat and fedora. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This was the last thing she wanted to be involved in. She reached in her purse and pulled out the pistol Andre had provided her with. She took a deep breath and went out the back door of the bar._

_She glanced around, and squinted through the rain. She saw a man who fit Andre's description walking out of the bar. She watched as he glanced around, and then glanced in her direction. Her hand shook as she aimed the gun at him. She took a deep breath and moved the gun about an inch to the left before pulling the trigger. She felt a sudden relief when he rolled out of the way. She shot at the car he was hiding behind, and stopped when she decided it was enough. Without even thinking, she took off running towards her house._

_She went back to her house before changing out of the trenchcoat, and changing into some warmer dry clothing. She brushed through her hair and dried it so it wouldn't look like she'd been out in the rain. She grabbed a picture of her with Ryder before laying on her chair._

_She swallowed as she realized how much she missed him. Sure, he was sleeping around with Tori, but she still loved him, despite that. She missed him, but at the same time, she was almost _glad _he was gone. She didn't have the feeling of constant worry whenever he left the house. She would stop getting threats from the people who hated him. It was kind of a relief, but she still felt lonely. She continued looking at various pictures before she heard a knock at her door._

…

_Sleeping with him wasn't a part of the plan, it was just Jade improvising. She was kind of wishing she hadn't though. It had been the best 40 minutes of her life. She didn't want to do this anymore. There was something there between them. But if she didn't do what Andre and Trina told her to, she'd go down for a murder she didn't commit._

_She waited a couple minutes before pulling herself out of bed when she heard a knock at her door. A part of her was hoping it was Beck, so she was disappointed when she saw that it was Andre. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly before walking back into her home._

_"Robbie, Tori's husband, heard the gunshots when Ryder was killed. So, I talked to him, and he hated Ryder as much as Trina did, so now he's in on it. So, now we are going to fake his death, so Beck will never connect that he's involved. He will be so confused, it will drive him mad," Andre explained._

_Jade shook her head, "No, I'm not doing this anymore," she claimed._

_"Why the hell not?" He quizzed as glared at her._

_"So what he gets more cases than you, that's no reason to ruin his career," she pointed out._

_"What happened between you two tonight?" He questioned, still glaring at her._

_She shrugged, "Nothing," she lied._

_"Tell me, right now," he ordered, as he took a step towards her threateningly._

_"If you think I'm scared of you, then you're delusional," she retorted as she turned to leave._

_"Hey!" He shouted as he yanked her towards him after gripping her wrist. Without warning, he backhanded her, but kept his grip on her wrist so she wouldn't fall. He yanked her towards him again, "Do I have your attention now?" He spat at her._

_She glared at him, breathing heavily._

_"You are going to get that trenchcoat back on, go to the bar, and pretend to kill Robbie, and leave this note for Beck to see," he ordered as he held up a small piece of paper, "Do we have an agreement?" He quizzed._

_She continued to glare at him, "Yes, we have an agreement," she choked out through gritted teeth._

_"Good, now hurry up," he ordered before pushing her away._

_She took a deep breath and watched as he left her home. She changed back into the trenchcoat and the rest of her outfit before heading back to the bar. She glanced through the window and saw Beck grip onto Robbie by the collar of his shirt. She took a deep breath and went through the door. She aimed the gun towards Robbie, but moved it a couple inches so it would miss, but still seem real. He screamed something, which Andre must've told him to say, and she pulled the trigger._

_She watched the bullet hit the bottle next to Robbie, but he pretended that it hit him anyway. She continued firing bullets at the other bottles to distract Beck while Robbie made it look like he was dead. She breathed heavily as she stopped firing bullets. She grabbed the note from her pocket and set it on one of the stools before leaving quickly._

"The rest of the story doesn't matter, I just want to get my revenge done and over with," Andre stated as he retrieved a pistol and aimed it at Beck.

Beck's eyes widened as he stared up at Andre. He was taken by surprise, though, when Jade spoke up, "NO!" She cried out before getting in front of Beck and staring up at Andre defiantly.

Beck's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he glanced from Jade up at Andre.

"Move," Andre ordered, holding the gun firm in his hand.

"No," Jade retorted.

Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Trina all watched awkwardly as Andre and Jade stared at eachother. "Finish…the story," Jade ordered slowly.

Andre took a deep breath and slowly lowered the gun, "Alright, _fine_," he retorted, "But know, if you ever stand up to me like that again, you're dead," he threatened.

…

**A/N: Ok, so that's that! I hope that wasn't too horrible. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!**


	11. Endings

**Noir**

**A/N: Sorry about my 500 year hiatus! I've actually been doing things with my life for the first time this summer, BUT HERE I AM. And this chapter it the longest one so far, since it's the last chapter :/**

**ALSO, I FOUND OUT THAT MY STORY WAS NOMINATED FOR A TOPAZ AWARD, AND THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY! Thank you guys for reading, and reviewing, and looking my story. I had fun with this story. Be sure to keep an eye out for my next story. I'll post it in a few days ;)**

**Chapter 11**

_After leaving the bar, Jade headed quickly back to her house. She held her hands over her face in shame before taking a deep breath. She didn't want to be a part of this. Shooting at people just to smother someone's name in the detective business._

_She didn't understand why Robbie chose to get involved. It was his wife that started the affair, not Ryder. So in Jade's mind, he had no reason to hate Ryder. If anything, she was supposed to hate Tori, which she did. It was Tori's fault Ryder was dead._

_Jade sighed boredly before pulling off her fedora and furrowing her eyebrows at the box sitting on her dining room table. She blinked a couple of time and glanced around before walking over to it. She saw that there was a note sitting on top of the box. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Take this to Beck's apartment building," she muttered. Her eyebrows knitted together again before she set the note down and opened the box._

_As soon as she looked in, she screamed and stumbled backwards. She put her hand over her mouth as she grabbed onto the couch for support as tears burned in her eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly walked back over before looking back in the box. The head of the man she used to love more than anything was sitting in the box. There was a note sitting on his head, but Jade didn't even bother to read it. She closed the box quickly before picking it up. She grabbed the fedora and placed it on her head before walking out of her house._

_Beck's apartment building directions were on the note, so she followed them and entered the building. She walked in and set the box on the front counter, "Give this to Beck Oliver," she ordered._

_"Ok, name?" He quizzed._

_She ignored him and exited the building. She hurried back to her own place and took a deep breath when she got home. She pulled off the fedora and the trenchcoat before running her fingers through her hair. She changed into her pajamas and took a deep breath before going over to her refrigerator to get something to drink._

_She screamed and ducked down when she heard glass shattering loudly, and a loud noise. She felt some small shards of glass land on her, and around her. She swallowed nervously before slowly standing up and glancing at the window that had been shattered. There was a brick sitting on her table with a note attached to it. Before she could go and read it, Andre came through the door and went over to this._

_"Take this and go to Beck's house. He'll let you stay there if he thinks your life is in danger," he explained._

_"Are you mad?" Jade exclaimed as she glared at him._

_"Now if he wants proof, your window will be broken, so he can't question you," he explained._

_"You couldn't have given me a warning before throwing a brick through my window? You could've killed me!" She spat at him._

_"Well, I didn't. Take this and go to Beck's," he ordered._

_"Why?" She quizzed._

_"So you can steal his files, and the notes, and place them in Cat's apartment next door," he explained._

_"Why are we framing Cat? Who's Cat?" She inquired._

_"Robbie, the bartender is having an affair with her, and we're not framing her, she's in on it too. Tomorrow, when Beck goes back to Tori's house, she's going to 'fire' Cat, and give him her address. He'll see that the notes are in her apartment, and go after her. But while he's distracted with Cat, Tori is going to steal the notes back," Andre explained._

_"Why is this so important to you?" Jade quizzed._

_"He ruined my career!" He shouted._

_"No he didn't, you ruined your own career. You became stressed, and when you were stressed, you would drink, and you drank so much that it started affecting your cases. Beck had nothing to do with your downfall," Jade retorted._

_"You slept with him, didn't you?" He quizzed quickly._

_Her eyes widened before she shook her head, "No," she lied._

_"I can tell…you did," he retorted._

_"That doesn't matter, it's your own fault your career failed," she spat at him._

_"Just take this brick and go to Beck's apartment," he ordered._

_Jade glared at him before gripping onto the brick and leaving the apartment._

…

_Jade rushed up to Andre's front door and knocked on it frantically. A couple moments later, the door opened and Andre stood in the doorway._

_"What're you doing here?" He quizzed._

_"Beck asked me out on a date, and I said yes," she informed him as she walked in past him._

_"I'll send Cat then to throw him off even more," he shrugged._

_"Beck is such a good person, and he never did anything to you, why do we—"_

_"I'm not explaining this to you again," he crooned._

_Jade sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. They both flinched when there were 3 knocks at the door._

_"Hide," Andre ordered before forcing her into the closet._

…

"Ok, well that explains who Andre was hiding, and the notes and the files…so where are those files and notes?" Beck quizzed as he arched an eyebrow at them.

"Why does it matter?" Tori retorted.

"Exactly, it _doesn't_, so tell me," Beck ordered.

Tori swallowed nervously before scratching her head awkwardly, "I—I don't know," she confessed.

Andre furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean you don't know?" He exclaimed.

"I went back to the apartment to steal the files, but someone had already taken them," she explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Andre snapped at her.

"I thought you or Trina picked them up," she replied.

A smirk formed on Beck's face as Andre averted his focus to him.

"You stole the files back?" Andre asked in awe.

"Well, not exactly," he shrugged before glancing at Jade, "Jade, could you please…?" He quizzed softly. A smirk formed on Jade's face before she reached in Beck's jacket and pulled them out.

"_You_ stole the files?" Trina spat.

"Yup, Andre told me about how Tori was going to steal them while Beck was chasing Cat, so I went back to Beck's apartment and took them. I kept them until after our date, and then I gave them to him and explained everything that was going on," she explained.

"But when Jade brought you here, you didn't know what was going on," Cat pointed out.

"Hey, I can act too," he informed them.

"So, you already knew?" Robbie concluded.

"As of last night, yes," he shrugged, "So, I suggest you untie me, and turn yourselves in, or else I will," Beck threatened.

"Jade was involved, so she'd be arrested too," Trina pointed out.

"Trust me, I have ways to fix that," Beck retorted.

Jade went over and untied Beck and dropped the rope on the floor. Beck stood up and brushed himself off, "Thank you, love," he replied as he smiled at Jade.

"Or, I could just kill you, and explain _my_ version on the story," Andre shrugged as he retrieved his gun and aimed it at Beck. Beck didn't even flinch, he just grinned.

"Well, there are 2 of us who know the story, Jade and me. You can't kill both of us without getting killed yourself," Beck pointed out.

"Fine. All of this was because I can't stand you. So, if it means going to jail, than it's worth it," he shrugged before placing his finger on the trigger and aiming at Beck.

"No!" Jade cried out as Andre pulled the trigger. Without even thinking, she jumped in front of Beck. Her breath got caught in her throat when she felt the small metal bullet lodge into the left side of her stomach. Pain spread all around the wound, and her legs all of the sudden felt weak. She clutched onto Beck for support.

"Jade!" He exclaimed as he grabbed onto her and slowly lowered her onto the floor. Without even thinking, he reached in his holster and retrieved his gun. Another gunshot was heard as Andre fell backwards with a bullet lodged in his head.

Trina gasped, "No, Andre!" She sobbed. Beck glanced at her as she sobbed over her dead lover. He then focused his attention on Jade.

"B—Beck," she choked out as she winced in pain.

"Shh, shh, shh…you're going to be ok. I promise," he whispered as he felt tears burning in his eyes.

"Please, someone call for help. And I won't turn any of you in, just please…she needs help," Beck pleaded.

"No! You killed my lover…yours deserves to die too," Trina cried out as she retrieved Andre's gun.

"Trina!" Tori shouted as she tackled her sister before she could shoot Beck. "One person is already dead, and another is almost dead, don't cause more trouble," she ordered.

Robbie grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Beck…it—it hurts," Jade choked out.

"It's gonna be ok. Just stay with me, alright?" He begged.

"So, you're not going to turn us in?" Cat whimpered.

Beck sighed and shook his head, "Andre orchestrated all of this, so we'll just put it all on him," he muttered before lifting up Jade bridal style. "Come on, we have to get her to the hospital," he stated before leaving the apartment.

…

They all sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for results from the doctor. He stood up quickly when the nurse came out into the waiting room.

"You're here for Jade West, right?" She quizzed.

"Yes, is she alright?" He asked.

A smile formed on the nurse's face, "She's going to make a full recovery," she promised.

Beck sighed in relief, "Can I go see her?" He asked.

The nurse nodded, and Beck walked in past her. He stood next to her bed as she smiled up at him, "How are you feeling?" He quizzed.

"Well, they just pulled a bullet out of me, how the hell do you think I'm feeling?" She retorted.

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"So, you're really going to let all of them get away with it?" She quizzed.

Beck sighed, "Yeah, I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but if they go down, you'll go down too, and I can't let that happen," he explained.

"You sacrificed your career for me?" She quizzed with a confused look.

"I know what you're thinking, it wasn't the best idea, but I care about you, a lot," he assured her.

"I care about you too," she promised.

"I could tell, you took a bullet for me," he reminded her,

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "So, where's everyone else?" She quizzed.

Beck shrugged, "I don't know, they all left about an hour ago," he replied.

Jade nodded. "So, what do we now?" She questioned.

"You're welcome at my apartment whenever you want," he assured her.

A smile formed on her face, "I'll be looking forward to it," she admitted.

…

Trina ran her fingers through her hair as she walked down the sidewalk. She pursed her lips and went to the edge of the pier. She reached in her bag and pulled out the gun she had used on Ryder. She gripped the handle and took a deep breath before throwing it into the water.

…

Tori sat on the dock, staring out at the water. She sighed and crossed her legs as she listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. A beautiful orange and pink colored the sky as the sun set. Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw a box wash up on the shore. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she climbed off of the dock and jogged onto the shore.

The water hit against her bare feet as she reached down and picked up the box. She opened it and looked in. She gasped and dropped the box. A bunch of misshapen, soggy wax. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked the box back up. It looked like it had been shaped into a human head at one point. She winced at the awful smell. She moved the wax out of the way and saw a dead animal hidden by the wax.

She studied the features of the wax. It had been shaped to look like Ryder?

…

"Trina," someone spoke up from behind Trina as she stood at the pier.

She flinched and spun around. A large smile formed on her face as she looked up at the person standing behind her. "I thought you'd never come," she shrugged.

"Well you thought wrong," he replied before smirking. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.

…

Robbie cradled Belle as he put her in the car seat in the backseat of his black Plymouth. "So, where are we gonna go?" Cat asked as she got in the passenger's seat.

"Somewhere far," he replied.

Cat nodded, "Do you think Beck will ever find that Ryder is—"

"Let's not talk about it," he retorted before getting in the driver's seat and driving away.

…

Beck walked into the precinct and ran his fingers through his hair. Some of the other detectives looked up at him, but he didn't make eye contact. He walked to his captain's office and went in.

His captain wasn't in there, which would make this so much easier. He reached in his holster and pulled out his gun.

He set it down on his captain's desk, and then reached in his pocket. He pulled out his badge and set it down next to the gun.

He turned around, and exited the office, ignoring the looks from the other detectives.

He walked out of the precinct and got in his car. He glanced at Jade who sat in the passenger's seat. He looked in the back seat at their packed suitcases. He looked back at Jade and smiled before holding out his hand.

"Ready?" He quizzed.

She placed her hand in his, and smiled back, "Readier than I've ever been," she stated.

Beck took a deep breath and started the car.

…

**A/N: SO! WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? I hope the ending wasn't too awful. It was kind of, a mysterious, keeps you wondering ending. I was listening to the song at the end of the Twisted episode last night when I wrote that part, so it sounds so much cooler with it playing…if you're interested. Female Robbery by The Neighbourhood is the name of the song if you wanna be lame like me and read it with cool music xD**

**What were your thoughts overall for this story? LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE NOMINATION!**

**Remember to look out for my next Bade story coming soon! :)**


End file.
